Carl and The Big Bad Wolf
by Seadragon68
Summary: On the way back from Transylvania, Carl discovers that Dracula's cure wasn't as affective as everyone thought... CarlGabriel SLASH
1. Carl Notices Something's Wrong

Carl was feeling more then a little uneasy. It wasn't just that they were taking the long way home from Transylvania, though that was certainly annoying enough. Van Helsing seemed to want to follow up on every rumor of monsters they came across and while admirable from a work ethic point of view, it meant they were still very far away from the Vatican and Carl's much missed lab.

Van Helsing while thorough was not someone to seek out extra work. Generally he did the job assigned and came back home, tossing broken weapons and mocking comments at Carl when he arrived. This sudden change of routine was just a bit disturbing.

Though not as disturbing as Van Helsing's other behaviors. A couple weeks out of Transylvania, Carl had begun to notice the speculative looks Van Helsing was giving him. He would watch Carl as he moved about the campsite and often when Carl least expected it, he would suddenly appear right behind him. Startled Carl no end and left his nerves more then a little rattled.

As the days passed, it had been getting steadily worse. The other day he was bending over looking for something in his pack when he felt eyes on him. When he looked over his shoulder, he could swear he saw a hungry look in Van Helsing's eyes. And this morning when he opened his eyes, Van Helsing was leaning over him – and Carl could swear he had been sniffing him.

Carl was beginning to think that maybe Dracula's cure wasn't as effective as everyone had thought. He was also beginning to think he was in very big trouble….


	2. Its Full Moon Time Gulp

TWO

The first night of the full moon was quickly approaching and Van Helsing seemed even more restless then usual. Carl watched him nervously for any signs that he was about to become dinner and prayed that they would reach some kind of town. He would feel much safer surrounded by other people.

Sadly for Carl, fortune didn't favor him tonight. As the sun began to set, Van Helsing reined in his horse and growled "We'll camp here tonight". Carl swallowed hard and dismounted. "I'll just gather firewood then" he said and fled into the woods. "Please Lord, please don't let me die tonight. I'll stay away from bar maids, I'll quit swearing…. Please, just don't let Van Helsing eat me tonight!" He picked up firewood and debated if it would be safer to flee into the night. Deciding that Van Helsing could easily track him down and that running would only make him angry, he headed back to the camp with his load of wood.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to hunt you down" Van Helsing growled ominously and Carl trembled, glad he had decided not to make a break for it. He hastily set about making a fire and gathering the fixings for dinner

"I'm going hunting" Van Helsing said shortly, startling Carl. "But is almost dark. How can you hunt in the dark?" Van Helsing just smiled a particularly feral grin and said "Don't worry little friar, I'll be just fine" But as this statement was accompanied by a slow and hungry look up and down the friar's body, Carl wasn't the least bit reassured. He crossed himself as soon as Van Helsing's back was turned.

"Dear God. I'm not going to survive the night. Van Helsing is clearly not cured and with the full moon, he's becoming the wolf. What does one do with a wolf? Wolves are like dogs… so maybe if I treat him like a dog… oh god what am I thinking? He's hardly going to respond to a game of fetch and a nice scritch behind the ears. I'm going to die!" Carl's thoughts continued to spiral downward as he paced about the camp. It was no surprise that he didn't notice Van Helsing's return until he loomed up in front of him. He let a shriek and backed up rapidly, tripping over a rock. He would have fallen but Van Helsing grabbed him by the front of his robes, hauling him up against him. This time Carl knew he wasn't mistaken when he felt Van Helsing sniff his hair. He hastily pulled away from his grip and said, "Yes, well you're back. Perfect timing, as dinner should be just about done… " Babbling on, he put as much distance as possible between him and Van Helsing as he could. He thought he heard a slight growl but chose to ignore it. He quickly put food on a plates and handing one to Van Helsing deliberately moved to the other side of the fire

Van Helsing sat on a log and watched Carl while they ate. There was a look in his eyes that Carl couldn't quite identify but it was making him want to run and hide. He now knew what rabbits felt like and he didn't like it one bit. As soon as they had both finished he sprang up, grabbed the dishes and said, "I'll just wash these up" and fled down to the small stream. He barely noticed the cold water as he desperately tried to think of some way to distract the wolf currently in control of his friend. He was still sitting on the bank when he heard a voice growl "come back to camp, Carl." When Carl hesitated, frozen by the clearly predatory look, Van Helsing snarled "now Carl". With a small squeak, Carl sprang up and ran back to the camp.

His heart was pounding and he trembled from head to toe. He collapsed down on his bedroll and waited. He could feel Van Helsing's approach and squeezed his eyes closed, prepared for the worst. Van Helsing stood a moment in front of Carl and then sank down on the ground in front of him. Carl didn't open his eyes as he felt him draw closer leaning in towards Carl's vulnerable throat. Van Helsing began to sniff him and Carl held his breath, terrified at what would come next.

"Mine" Van Helsing growled and proceeded to bite and lick Carl's neck. Carl's eyes flew open in shock. Hands were pulling at his robes while a particularly hard bite caused him to gasp in shock. What was happening here? The wolf continued to bite at Carl's neck and collarbone with small growls and Carl found himself both terrified and aroused. Finally with an impatient snarl, the wolf grabbed the front of Carl's robes and ripped them open. Pushing Carl back, he pounced on him, licking and biting across his chest. "Mine" growled the wolf again and Carl realized that the wolf didn't want dinner, he wanted a mate. And clearly Carl was it.


	3. Carl Gets A Clue And a Pet

Carl's head was spinning. He had certainly misread the signs. But he thought Van Helsing had feelings for Anna. They had seemed so… Carl's mind snapped back to the present when he felt a mouth close over a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. "Van Helsing" he gasped as he arched up in pleasure. Guess he was wrong about the Anna thing too as Van Helsing continued to lick him into a whimpering state of surrender.

"Mine" growled the wolf and Carl moaned back "yes, yours". With that the wolf flipped him over. Carl whimpered a little but yielded to the demands of the wolf. The wolf pulled him to his hands and knees and Carl found himself being nuzzled and licked. Hands soothed over him, petting and caressing him. He was surprised by the gentleness being shown by wolf.

Still, he could feel the wolf's need and so he indicated his readiness by rubbing against the hard body behind him. The wolf growled softly and nipped his shoulder in approval. Carl breathed deep as the wolf claimed him, trying to relax. It hurt at first but soon gave way to pleasure and Carl's moans joined the growls of the wolf. Carl came with a shout soon followed by a howl from the Wolf. He collapsed down onto the bedroll panting and exhausted. He felt the wolf lie down beside him and wrap his arm around his chest. "Mine" he said one last time and nuzzled Carl's neck. "Umm… yours" mumbled Carl and drifted off to sleep.

Carl woke to the sound of birds and the absence of Van Helsing. As he sat up, he winced a bit as various parts of his body protested last night's activities. He had a fine collection of bites and bruises and he shivered as the cool morning air hit bare skin. He quickly moved to his pack and pulled out his spare robes. There was no hope for the other one and he tossed it on the fire. He looked about the camp wondering where Van Helsing had gone. He hoped he wasn't getting into any trouble but decided that if he were, he'd worry about it after he ate. He set about making breakfast humming happily. With his usual timing, Van Helsing showed up just as the food was ready. He accepted the plate of food with a grunt and sat without ever once meeting Carl's eyes.

After 5 minutes of painful silence Carl decided it was time to beard the lion or rather the wolf, in his den. "So Van Helsing, how are you feeling today?" Van Helsing stiffened slightly and then placed his plate on the ground beside him. Carl swallowed and tried to keep a bright smile on his face. Van Helsing finally looked at him and Carl felt the smile falter just a little. Van Helsing looked like hell and thoroughly unhappy. "Ah… so maybe you don't want to talk this morning… that's fine" Carl fidgeted with the front of his robe and then sighed. It was going to be a long trip back.

"Carl…" he heard Van Helsing speaking softly and Carl looked up at him. Van Helsing sighed heavily and moved so he was kneeling in front of Carl. "How are you feeling? The wolf… he was … " Van Helsing seemed to struggle to find the right word and Carl decided to help him out. "Insistent?" said Carl brightly. Van Helsing blushed – something Carl had never seen before. "Ah yes. Insistent. That's… and well…" the larger man squirmed, looking like he'd rather be facing an entire legion of vampires then the blond man in front of him. Carl was torn between trying offer comfort and seeing just how red he could get the other man to get. Compassion finally won out though it was a close call. "Van Helsing, its alright. I'm alright. Yes the wolf was … insistent…" Carl couldn't resist a small smirk as he said the last word "but its fine. To be honest I was more afraid you were going to try to eat me"

"What?" bellowed the startled Hunter. It was Carl's turn to blush now. "Well, you were looking at me with such a hungry expression…" He trailed off as he saw a smirk begin on Van Helsing's face. Carl felt himself getting aggravated. How dare he smirk at him when Carl was trying to make him feel better about things? Carl slugged him in the arm and struggled to rise. Van Helsing held him down while trying to wipe the smile from his face. "I'm sorry Carl its just that sometimes you can be remarkably innocent." When this failed to mollify the friar, Van Helsing rubbed his head against Carl's chest and said "Would it make you feel better if I told you are a remarkably tasty morsel?" Carl frowned, trying to decide if that was an insult or not and then decided to take it as a compliment.

"Well, you should know, you took enough bites of me last night." Van Helsing raised his head and looked at Carl with concern. "I didn't hurt you did I? Perhaps I should take a look…" and began to pull at Carl's robes in an attempt to get them off. Carl batted his hands away. "Stop that! I'm fine." When Van Helsing continued to look stubborn, Carl decided it was time to put his foot down" "Enough. Stop pawing at me or I'm going to get a collar for you and chain you to a tree – understood?" Van Helsing looked at him with surprise and then chuckled. He hugged the friar close and nuzzled at his ear. "I'd like to see you try" he chuckled in his ear. Carl began to laugh as well. "You're right. You'd probably just howl and annoy the neighbors". With that they both began to laugh so hard that they had to hold onto each other to stay upright. It was a long time before either of them could speak again.

When the laughter finally died away Van Helsing settled so his head rested in Carl's lap. Without thinking Carl began to stroke his hair, enjoying the soft feel of it. Van Helsing let out a contented rumble and snuggled a bit closer. Carl smiled down on the dark haired man, happy to see him so at peace for the first time since he had met him. With a whimsical quirk he decided to rub the spot right behind the man's ear. The contented rumble got louder. "Well, I guess he does respond to a scritch behind the ear" thought the friar with a smirk. "Wonder if he'd fetch…"


End file.
